Pope Collete the First
by Xascul
Summary: What happens when Collete becomes the new Pope of reunited world? Thanks to Twilight Scribe for giving me this idea!


A humor and adventure story of what happens when Collete becomes the new pope of the reunited world. Thanks to Twilight Scribe and the chapter 'Collete's Future 2' from Z Skit Theater for the idea!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia nor its characters. They are owned by Namco.

* * *

Pope Collete Brunel I

Collete Brunel was the last Chosen of Regeneration of Sylvarant. She and Lloyd and her companions traveled around to save both the world and her.

After they defeated Mithos, the fallen hero and mastermind behind the splitting of the world, there were a few things that still needed to be taken care of. When Collete consciousness was taken over by Martel, Lloyd and his friends traveled to the parallel world of Tethe'alla to find a cure. However it soon became apparent that discrimination of half-elves is stronger here than in her home world. Most of the discrimination stems from the Pope of Tethe'alla who was found scheming to assassinate the King of Tethe'alla. It was also revealed that he despised half-elves even though his own daughter was one.

During a trip back to Meltokio, Lloyd and his companions discovered the pope and forced him to hand over the antidote lest the king would die. Although the pope fled, it would be a hallmark event for Tethe'alla.

With the Pope gone Zelos, the Chosen of Tethe'alla, was next in line. However since he did not want the job he suggested Collete take it up instead.

Collete had always knew she had an important role to play in history. But nothing could have prepared her for this.

This next part is Twilight Scribe's words not me

"Colette, Raine asked me to speak with you about an occupational choice I mentioned to her."

"Oh, okay. What job is it?"

"Have you ever thought about becoming the Pope?"

"T-the Pope? Wow, I don't know..."

"Whoa! Did I just hear you say Colette should be Pope?"

"Yes, now that the Pope has been... removed from office, Colette has an opportunity to take the post. Do you think I'm mistaken?"

"No, not at all. I think Colette would be perfect for the job."

"You do?"

"Well yeah. I'm next in line to be Pope since I'm the Chosen, but I don't want to do it. You're a Chosen too so you could take the job instead. You'd probably do a way better job than I would anyway."

"And in Tethe'alla there are no regulations that bar women from holding religious office."

"Well, in that case I'd love to be the Pope. If I get the chance, I'll totally accept."

"Great! Pope Colette the First. That has a nice ring to it."

"Hehehe."

"I'm sure Raine will be happy with this turn of events. I'll go tell her the good-"

"Hold on, we can't send Colette out into the world of high-power politics all alone. The Meltokian nobles would tear her to shreds. What you need is a wise and trusted advisor, Colette."

"Oh? Well, I guess that makes sense... I know! Zelos, you're the other Chosen, and you know how to deal with nobles. Would you be my advisor?"

"Hehehe. Of course! I'd be happy to help you, my sweet angel- Er, Pope Colette!"

"... I have a feeling Raine will be less than pleased with this development..."

End section

Zelos headed back of the capital, Meltokio to discuss his proposal with the King.

"It is a genuine idea, but we have never done this before."

"True, although in the past we have had a Chosen as our Pope, we have not had one from the other world. Although, since the worlds are reunited now I don't see why that should be a problem."

"Very well Chosen, or should I say Master Zelos. I will recommend he Chosen of Regeneration of Sylvarant to the Conclave as the next Pope."

Now that the worlds have united, the Church of Martel have all been placed under the authority of the Pope.

"Um how does one become the pope exactly?" Collete asked.

"Well, there are a few ways. The first method is by a two-thirds majority vote by the Conclave, the leading priests of the church. Another method is an appointment by the ruling monarch to be confirmed by a simple majority of the Conclave." Regal explained.

"Uh, okay that sounds easy!"

The King did as he said and recommended that Collete be the next pope, all the priests gathered from around Aselia to confirm it for themselves. After several tense hours, Collete Brunel was confirmed as the new Pope with almost a three-quarter majority.

Wow! That's a very impressive count!

"I thought I only needed a majority?"

"You did, but you got way more than that! They all really must want you to be their pope!"

"I'll do my best!"

The inauguration ceremony was to take place in one week's time from today. It was to be held in front of the Martel Cathedral.

These robes are really wonderful!

There was much activity going on that day. There were bands playing, a large crowd and columns of papal knights in full armor and banners were there.

Collete walked out of the robing room, complete with robes, Papal Tiara and staff.

"Are you ready Collete?"

"Yep! I'm a bit nervous though."

"Nonsense! Nothing can go wrong today."

Collete was doing fine so far. The first good point was that Collete always smiled. Everyone seemed to enjoy it. But as she walked down the steps of Martel Cathedral, she tripped.

There was a mixed response. There were several near her who rushed forward to help her. Others like Genis and Lloyd just sweat dropped, knowing full well that their Collete would have to fall or trip once on the parade.

"I'm alright, sorry for worrying everyone."

"You don't have to apologize for that Collete."

"Uh, how does Collete manage to fall with the aid of a staff?" Genis whispered to Lloyd.

"I have no idea, but then again she does trip in battle, even with her angel wings..."

_This is going to be a long day..._ Genis thought to himself.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
